The Phobia Series
by XAka-kitsune-toriX
Summary: Everyone is afraid of something. Some even have fear so great and obsessive that it becomes a phobia. Let's see what my OC's phobias are. Raded T for some characters colorful words and to be safe. May contain a bit of fluff in some chapters. AU-ish.
1. Achluophobia

Hi people! I'm back, and with a new story! Well, it's not really a story; more like a series of drabbles. Anyway, I got this idea while reading it on Quizila, and I have decided to make one of my own! This will have my OC's in it from my stories as well as some new ones to go along with the anime's that I am including in here. Animes include FMA, Hetalia, a bit of Naruto, and Bleach, but mainly FMA and Hetalia.

I do not own, I repeat, do not own the anime's or the characters except for my OC's.

Now prepare yourselves, for the anime Phobia Series!

**Achluophobia- Fear of darkness**

Chelsey Carson, or as others would recognize her as Argentina, was clinging on to her friend America/Alfred F. Jones and shaking like a leaf. She knew Alfred for a long time and she decided to visit him. Unfortunately, during the time she was with him, the power just has gone out and now she wouldn't leave the couch or let go of Alfred as long as the lights are out. To add to her fear, right before the lights went out, they were watching Paranormal Activity and The Exorcist; and right when the scariest part was over, the lights shut off.

It was pitch black, Alfred tried his best to comfort her but none of it seemed to be working. The reason being was either she couldn't hear him, since she had her earphones on while listening to music to get her mind off the current situation, or she wasn't being convinced by him since he was also a bit scared too. Either way didn't matter to him. At least for him, he didn't feel too scared of the dark any more since Chelsey was with him. He bent down, remembering that he had a flash light under the coffee table, grabbed the flash light and turned it on.

Chelsey, noticing the sudden light, opened her eyes. She blinked a few times and looked at Alfred.

"Better?" He asked with a smile.

"A little." She said calming down a bit.

Now that that's over, he just needs to get his mind of the possibility of a demon waiting for them in the hallway.

~end~

Ok, the first chapter is done, now to make the next.

Notes:

-Underlined names are my OC's.

-Some chapters may have two or more different anime characters from different anime's. (ex. Edward being bothered by Italy)

-Don't make fun of the characters with phobias; everyone is afraid of something in the world.

Important! : _**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	2. Aichmophobia

Ok. This is my next chapter of The Phobia Series. I'm up dating as much as I can since I'm excited about this. There isn't really any certain order of chapters in this series; I just put down what ever I see fit and what ever comes to mind first.

I do not, I repeat, do not own the anime or characters except for my OC's.

**Aichmophobia- Fear of needles or pointed objects. (for this OC, it's needles/injections)**

"NOOO! NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NOOOOO! KEEP THAT THING AWAY FROM MEEE!" Angel Rey shrieked, digging her nails into the door frame.

"C'mon, Angel! It's just a little needle!" Alphonse Elric said pulling her by her waist.

"I DON'T FLIPPIN CARE! I! HATE! NEEDLES!" Angel yelled louder.

Al pulled harder and harder but to no avail. Even though he was a suit of armor, Angel was a chimera and a lot stronger than him.

"Oh, I know how to make her let go." Emily Elric said with a smirk. She took off Angel's bandana on her head and pinched one of her fox ears, hard.

"YEOWCH!" Angel shrieked letting go of the clawed up door frame to tend to her hurt ear with teary eyes.

"I think that was way too hard Emi." Edward Elric said looking at Angel's ear, which now had a red mark on it where Emi pinched her.

Al put Angel in her seat and held her down but Angel dint give up so easily. She was thrashing around so much that Al, Ed, Emi, and another doctor had to hold her down while they gave her the injection.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Angel screamed right before it was all over.

~end~

Ok, two chapters down, many more to go.

Important! : _**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	3. Anglophobia

Here's another chapter! Sorry, I need to write this one.

I do not, I repeat, do not own the anime or characters except for my OC's.

**Anglophobia- Fear of England or English culture, etc.**

Ed, Emi, Al, and Angel looked down at the sleeping Italian. Since Germany was out of the country for a while, the Elrics were nice enough to let him stay until Germany came back. This was his third day with the Elrics and Rey. Today they needed to do an assignment and they still need to drop him off at Mrs. Huges house since he would just get in the way if they took him with them. They were having a small problem though.

"How the hell is he still sleeping!?" Ed said.

"We've threatened him, yelled at him, and even made so much noise!" Emi said.

"Yet he's still sleeping." Al said feeling defeated.

Italy was snoozing away. "Ve~. Ve~. Ve~."

Angel snapped her fingers signaling that she had an idea "I know!" Angel leaned forward a bit towards Italy "Italy~. If you don't get up and get ready to go then England's gonna get you~."

That did it. "AHH!" Italy instantly got up and jumped into angels arms, even though Italy was slightly bigger than her. "I'm up, I'm up!"

"That was easy." Al said.

"AH! STAPLES BUTTON!" Angel said as she dropped Italy and ran out the room.

"… T_T' " There was an awkward silence for a moment as Ed, Al, and Emi sweat dropped.

Italy got ready quickly, taking what Angel said seriously. When Italy was done, the Elrics dropped him off at Mrs. Huges house and waited for Angel at HQ.

~end~

Done with another chapter!

Important! : _**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	4. Asymmetriphobia

Next one up! I am now adding in the anime Soul Eater.

I do not, I repeat, do not own the anime or characters except for my OC's.

**Asymmetriphobia- Fear of asymmetrical things**

Rika Grace sat on a stool on the side of her friend's bed while fanning him. Apparently, her two weapons, Riku and Ryu Kiyohe, thought that it would be funny to see Death the Kid flip out again.

Today was Saturday and Rika decided to spend time with Kid to get to know him better; they are on the same team. So Rika and Kid decided to go for a walk around Death City with their weapons, But Riku and Ryudecided to stay behind at Kid's house. They were out for a good seven hours but stayed out another hour to make it eight. The day was going fine until they went back to Kid's house.

Riku and Ryu had trashed the place! Well, to Kid, that's what it looked like. But to the girls, the two boys just made everything unsymmetrical. Though it was bad enough that Kid started ranting about symmetry for eight minutes then he fainted. The twin boys just laughed at him. Liz sighed, Patty cracked up, and Rika helped Liz bring Kid up to his room and laid him on his bed.

Now the weapons were putting everything back precisely as it was before. Everything was going smoothly until there was a crash.

"Uh-oh." Rika said as Kid woke up and rushed down stairs.

Kid saw that Ryu had been careless again and broke a vase "LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" Kid yelled before he fainted again landing in Rika's arms.

"Oh boy…" Rika sighed "Ryu, don't touch anything fragile." Liz helped Rika with Kid. "Riku, please fix the vase by all means."

~end~

How was this one?

Important! : _**READ AND REVIEW!**_


End file.
